


Music

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Music, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 4 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Music

“Hey Marc, want to- um want to come with me?” Nathaniel asks, blushing.

“Uhhh… Where?” Marc asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he looks up.

“To the- To Kitty Section’s concert!” Nathaniel stutters out.

Marc raised an eyebrow at the question, “Aren’t we all going together? To support our friends.”

Marc suddenly feels a sharp pain in his foot, he winces in pain and looks up to see Marinette.

“Say yes to your boyfriend,” Marinette hisses, glaring at him.

Marc can feel the heat rising in his face, “W-We aren’t dating!”

“We aren’t?” Nathaniel asks, “I-I mean! Yeah, Marinette! We aren’t dating!”

“Wait,  _ are  _ we dating?” Marc asks.

“You are both disasters” Marinette groans, letting her face fall to the desk.

“Um… do you- do you want to go on a date?” Nathaniel asks, a little nervously.

“Yeah,” Marc says, before processing what he said, “D-DATE?!?! I mean… yes… a date. Let’s go on a date. Because I have a boyfriend. Who I am dating.”

“Great! The concert is a date then!” Nathaniel cheers.

  
  
  


Marc nervously fidgets with his rainbow knife as he waits for Nathaniel.

“Hey, Marc!” Nathaniel calls out, waving.

Marc quickly hides his knife, giving a nervous smile to Nathaniel.

The two quickly get to the concert and meet up with the rest of the art club.

“Took you guys long enough.” Alix says, smirking, “Were you busy making out?”

“A-Alix!” Marc says, blushing.

Although Nathaniel looks embarrassed, he seems more relaxed than Marc thought he would be.

“How are you so relaxed?!?” Marc asks him, “I can’t believe this is our first date and we’re already getting these kinds of jokes!”

Marc is suddenly cut off by Alix laughing hysterically.

“Oh my God!” She says, gasping for breath, “You Nathaniel was serious?!? You  _ actually  _ didn’t know you were dating?!?!”   
  


“Um, Marc.” Nathaniel says quietly, “We’ve been dating for 3 months.”

“WE HAVE?!?!” Marc exclaims before whispering, “I didn’t realize it was that long.”

Alix continued laughing while Marinette just facepalmed.

“Let’s just go support our friends' music careers,” Nathaniel says, dragging his boyfriend who looks like he’s about to combust.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
